whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Evaine
Countess Evaine is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Eiluned in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Countess of Selkrest and a proponent of a peace greener than most, Evaine's preoccupation is twofold: greater and greater feats of the Arts, and her friends the Selkies. These seal-like creatures have committed her to a policy that prioritizes the environment over all else. All other matters of policy are secondary, and she has relented on other matters of court when offered concessions on environmental issues. Her position in current matters is ambiguous. She is less than fond of Duke Aeon, citing his preoccupation with his lost love as the reason she finds him to be ultimately useless as a ruler. Count Elias is the bane of her existence, both for Oakhold's often Mordorian landscape and for his personal slipperiness. While Evaine is dedicated to the proposition of correcting the crises afflicting Pacifica, she finds herself almost without allies with which to do so. Her trust lies in her courtiers, especially Baron Neville and Lady Aine, and the selkies. This attitude has won her few friends at court, so even when her counsel is sage (such as her advocacy for the selkies), it is discounted as coming from a less than trustworthy source. Appearance The countess is large for a sidhe, coming as close as one of that kith may to "Earth Mother" status. (When other sidhe ladies call her "hippie", they are not just referring to her politics.) With full face and figure, she has a healthy glow to her skin that comes from many hours working with her hands in the sun. While her garb is as rich as any in Pacifica, there is often brown dirt under her nails to match the shimmering green of her gowns and emeralds. She wears a no-nonsense pair of silver short swords, and is equally proficient with left or right hand, but the need for her to use them is rare. As she often can be found swimming nude with her friends the selkies, she prefers to have her black hair relatively short. However, she does grow it long once a year for Beltaine. Personality Sorceress, guardian of the environment, feminist, and noblewoman, Evaine has got it all under control. It is about time the Kithain got serious about protecting the Earth, and she has made a lot of contacts with Garou about doing just that. The rest of the nobles of Pacifica probably could not tell a spotted owl from a snail darter, but she will save them from themselves. Thank the Goddess for Neville and Aine, because without them she could not find her own head in the morning. They can handle the details; the big picture is all hers. Treasures Evaine possesses a ring that enables her to breathe water, making her friendship with the selkies that much closer. The ring itself is a simple band inset with mother of pearl, and only close examination will reveal it to be a treasure. As she is a powerful sorceress, she generally has no need for blades, but a pair of identical chimerical silver short swords hang at her belt. Each is marked with runes cursing anyone whom the blades bite. Evaine can also don armor should the situation require. Her set is a gift from the selkies, and appears to be made entirely of forged water. While wearing it, she is surrounded in rippling, sun-dappled waters that somehow manage to deflect almost any blade coming at her. The last of her important chimera is Yakov, a man made of matchsticks. His head is constantly burning, and it is his flame that Evaine uses to begin any and all fires in Selkrest. Furthermore, should hostile magics be directed at the countess, the color of Yakov's head changes from healthy yellow to venomous green. References * Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD)